Finding Out
by BandGeek4Life
Summary: Sequel to Finding You. Chloe is accused of murdering her exfiance, Joshua. Will Lois and Clark be able to find the real killer before the killer, finds them? Please R&R.


**Sequel to Finding You.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **

Lois Lane and her new husband, Clark Kent return from their honeymoon to discover that Ted, Chloe's Ex-Fiancé, Has been murdered. And Chloe is the main suspect. She asks her friends to come to New York and help clear her name by finding the real killer. But when Clark and Lois come up to New York, they get threatening notes and phone calls saying that if they don't stop looking for the true killer, that they will be eliminated.

They also find a mass of possible suspects. Was it his jealous ex-girlfriend? Was it his former ambassador father who lost his job because of his son? Or was it Ted's lawyer whose wife slept with Ted?

Lois and Clark rush against the clock to find the real killer before the killer, finds them.

_Please Review._

_

* * *

_

**FINDING OUT**

Lois woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. But as she slowly rose from her bed, she looked to the window to see only pitch darkness outside. She looked to the alarm clock on the end table, it read 4:15.

_Who would be calling at this hour?_

A sense of dread swiftly filled her. She ran to the kitchen, where the phone was.

When someone called in the middle of the night it was usually an emergency.

But she was too late to answer the phone. When she entered the kitchen she heard her cousin, Chloe, leaving a message.

What Lois first noticed was her tone of voice. Chloe sounded like she was in distress, barely holding back tears. Lois had never heard so much…pain in Chloe's voice before.

_Lois, I know you are probably asleep. Please return my call ASAP, it's really important. I…need your help._

Lois grabbed the phone and dialed Chloe's number hastily, her hands shaking. The phone ringed three times before Chloe picked up.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, I got your message. What's going on?" Lois said as calm and collected as she could.

"Lois, Joshua…he's been murdered." She said.

"What? When?"

"Thursday, around ten at night."

Lois didn't know if she felt grief at this news. She felt sadness, but to face the fact, he sort of had it coming. He had mistreated everyone close to him and had made several enemies.

She mostly felt sad for her cousin, who had loved this man and had vowed to marry him before discovering that he was married to Lana and leading a double life.

"What happened?"

Chloe was having a difficult time staying calm, she was sobbing.

"The Police don't know much. There was no sign of forced entry, which means the killer came in with a key. It was someone he knew, Lois. He was stabbed multiple times in the stomach..."

"Do they have any suspects?"

"They have one suspect, Me."

Lois was in doubt that anybody would suspect Chloe of murdering someone. Anybody that met her would know that she would never kill someone.

"That's crazy Chloe. Why the hell would they think you murdered him?"

"The killer, he framed me. The Police came to my house yesterday with a search warrant for my apartment and my car. They found the knife still covered in blood, under the floor mat in my car. I don't know how the killer got in the car, I always lock the doors, and I am the only one with the key. The killer must have got a hold of the key, and made a copy.

"Did you tell them all this? Did you tell them you thought you were set up?"

"I tried, but they didn't listen... They said that they had received an anonymous tip stating that I was at Joshua's apartment the night of the murder. They arrested me and took me into custody. I had to spend the night in a jail cell.

This morning, Nathan came and paid the one hundred thousand dollar bail and took me home. We had enough money in the bank between the two of us to pay the bail. Thank god for Nathan. Without him I would still be in jail."

Lois paced the room, trying to process all of this. She felt horrible that she couldn't have been there for her cousin when all this was going on. She went to the bedroom where Clark was still sound asleep. She nudged him awake and he looked at her seeing that she was on the phone.

_Who?_ He whispered.

_Chloe. _She whispered back. He looked up at her knowing that something was wrong by the look on her face. He started to get dressed, knowing that he would not be going back to sleep any time soon.

"Chloe, why didn't you call me? You know that Clark and I would have rushed over to help you."

"Lois, you were on your honeymoon. I didn't want to make you come back early, you two deserve a week of peace and quiet without something bad happening."

"Chloe, when ever you need us, we will be there, no questions asked. We love you."

"I didn't know I was a suspect at the time. I didn't know until they were taking me into custody. Right now I need you to help me find the person that did this, Lois. I didn't do this, but the police aren't going to believe me when I say it was a setup. The way they see it, they have already caught the killer. They have stopped investigating the murder. The only way I am going to go free is to find the real killer."

"I will be there in ten minutes, I promise. Were going to nail this guy, and then we'll start planning that wedding of yours. Soon, this will all seem like a bad dream." She said goodbye and went to the kitchen where Clark was making coffee.

"What happened? Is Chloe alright?"

"Joshua, Chloe's ex-fiancé, was murdered Thursday night."

Clark sat in one of the dining room chairs, he was lost for words.

He had been friends with Joshua (He went by his middle name, Ted, at the time) in France before he was hire to write an article about his talent and passion for art. What he discovered was that he wasn't exactly talented after all.

Joshua's father, a wealthy ambassador, had paid the museums in France a large sum of money to submit his son's work to their collection.

The public would love anything that was in the museum, whether it was talented or not. Then Clark wrote the article, causing the public to reject Joshua's art, and causing his father to lose the position of ambassador to the states. Not to mention all his money.

When Clark didn't respond, Lois decided to continue talking. She hated the silence.

"Chloe was framed for the murder. The police found the knife in her car, she was arrested. Nathan paid the bond and now she wants us to come and help her find the killer."

"Did she sound upset?"

"Yes. She has been through a lot these past few days." Clark just stood there for a moment, lost in thought. Then as if a light bulb had come on in his head, he snapped into action.

Clark rushed to the bedroom and grabbed the suitcase from underneath the bed. He started shoving clothes without even looking at what he was grabbing. Once the suitcase was full he zipped it and they swiftly headed downstairs, to the parking lot. She followed, no questions asked.

When they got to the parking lot, Clark took hold of her and the suitcase and tempted to lift off the ground. But nothing happened.

He tried to run, but still nothing happened.

He set Lois and the bag down, and sat down on the stairs.

_What is going on? Why can't I fly?_

Lois looked at him with confusion.

"I don't understand. I've seemed to have… lost my powers."


End file.
